


Reminisce

by NightOwlQueen



Series: Birdman & Cream Puff [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlQueen/pseuds/NightOwlQueen
Summary: Calumon remembers some very sad things, luckily Impmon is there to help.





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my brother Umberchronicler for beta reading this for me!

As the sun was setting on the city of Shinjuku, the small white Digimon known as Calumon was perched on the rooftop railing of a skyscraper. Looking forlornly in the direction of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the presence approaching him until the familiar face of his friend Impmon was leaning down in front of his line of sight.

“Hey, Cream Puff!” Impmon said with a grin. “What’s with the sad face? Ya look like someone just told you Santa Claus isn’t real.”

Calumon stared at him wordlessly for a few seconds before replying. “Oh… hi Impmon.” He said, voice full of melancholy.

Impmon blinked in confusion before standing up straight, arms folded as he watched Calumon with a puzzled expression.

“Seriously, what’s up? Ya don’t usually act like someone just kicked your puppy.” As he asked he turned to look in the direction Calumon was staring. “What’s so interesting over there anywhere, the Hypnos building?”

Calumon nodded in response, still not taking his eyes off the building. “Yeah, I was on my way back to Jeri’s house when I noticed it and remembered…things… _bad_ things” He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Impmon tensed. He didn’t need Calumon to elaborate on what he meant. The little white Digimon had been trapped inside the D-Reaper's Kernel with Jeri for a week, and while he didn’t know _exactly_ what had gone on inside during that time, it didn’t take much of an imagination to guess.

“Thinking about it makes my face all wet.” Calumon said, his voice wavering.

Impmon shifted uncomfortably, “Well, I-,” he began to say, but before he could finish Calumon suddenly turned to face him eyes brimming with tears.

“You almost died!” he shouted, tears threatening to spill over. “I was so scared, I thought I’d never see you again!”

Impmon stared at him in stunned silence, momentarily unable to move or even think. But as Calumon began sniffling as he struggled to hold back his tears, he finally started to speak in the softest voice he could manage.

“Hey, hey listen to me. I know things were horrible and terrifying back then, but I’m okay now and so are you, and everyone else too. Gallantmon and the others kicked the D-Reaper's butt, saved you and Jeri, and even though we got separated for a while we all made it back home in one piece! Yeah, I know those memories won’t ever really go away, but… just… try and focus on how things are now, and not on what _could’ve_ happened, okay? …You get what I’m trying to say?”

As he finished his impromptu speech he gave Calumon a gentle tap on the head with his fist.

Calumon stared at him for a moment before a smile bloomed on his face. He hopped up on the railing to face him, wing like ears fully extended.

“Yeah, I think I do!” he said wiping the tears from his eyes. “I just have to remember all the good things in life and all the people I love!”

“Right! Exactly!” Impmon said in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

_‘I can’t believe I just said something so sappy.’_ He thought to himself. But, Calumon seemed happier now, and that did a lot to ease the tension in his chest.

“Now you better get on and skedaddle back to Jeri’s house before it gets dark. You don’t wanna make her worry do ya? Come to think of it I gotta get going too!” he had already begun moving in the direction of his Tamers home as he spoke.

“Oh! Wait for me, I have to go that way too!” Calumon cried out as he began to follow him.

“Well you better move fast on those bouncy feet of yours, cause I ain’t slowing down for you!” Impmon said with a mischievous grin.

With that the pair was off, moving atop the Shinjuku skyline towards friends and family.


End file.
